


the winter is here to stay but we don't mind the cold

by vacationer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mikey Way (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Frank couldn't have asked for a sweeter or cuter neighbor boy.





	the winter is here to stay but we don't mind the cold

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my tiny bits of a frerard au. this is one where gerard moves into frank's neighborhood, mikeys pretty young and he watches over him like a parent. frank starts helping, has them over for dinner a lot and shit like that to take the pressure off gerard. they're both fifteen or so, mikeys about nine or ten. comment any questions! enjoy.

"Thank you," Gerard says, quietly, following Frank to the front door. 

Frank pulls on his thick coat, the cold air of a clear night biting at the heat of the house. "No problem," He smiles, turning towards him, heart squeezing in his chest when he smiles back. "I'm always here for you." It's honest gesture, not something he's saying out of courtesy, he lives two doors down and he adores being around Gerard and Mikey. They stand, facing each other, Gerard's arms wrapped around himself for a moment--before he reaches forward. 

Frank was bracing for a hug. He really was, but in a quick movement, Gerard's hand is resting on his jaw, and he's pressing their lips together. 

Frank doesn't even get the chance to close his eyes.

He barely gets himself to kiss back, Gerard almost pulling away before Frank shakily grips his bicep and tilts his head, kissing him again, a little harder, a little more real. They reluctantly pull away from each other. Frank's feeling hot under his coat, his fingers buzzing and heart pounding. Gerard's biting his lip and staring at the floor, hair falling over his face. 

Frank steps backwards onto the stoop, his legs having a hard time remembering how to keep him upright. When Gee finally looks up, Frank can see the blush on his cheeks, even in the dim light. It's clicking. Gerard kissed him. "Uh," Gerard says, wrapping his arms around himself again.

Frank nearly falls off the porch as he takes a step backwards. "Uhm," It seems they're both struggling to find words. 

They stare at each other in a brief moment of silence. "Goodnight. Bye," Gerard closes the door rather swiftly, and Frank's left with nothing but the sound of blood rushing through his ears and dry winter air. The cold reminds him he's awake, making the buzzing in his lips even stronger, the feeling of Gerard lingering on his mouth. 

He takes a deep breath, leaning back against a pillar holding the awning, unable to find the strength to walk himself back home. He knows he’s not going to be able to think about anything but the kiss--not that it's not on his mind now.


End file.
